A programmable logic controller (PLC) or a driver is often used to control a motor in traditional equipments. The drawbacks of the PLC are simple control processes, and low precision. With new development in recent years, new model equipments have complex operations, control accuracy, and consistency with multi-axis synchronization, as well as systematic control development in the technical field. So, there is a need for a motion control technology.
A motion control technology is comprehensive, and control process often includes three parts in a conventional technology, such as a PLC control, a bus control, and a driver control. Firstly, the PLC control is used for programming the task of multi-axis, the bus control responses to send integrated tasks of the multi-axis to all of motors, and the driver control refers to that all of the motors finish the final execution. How to ensure the precise approximation of final motion orbit to target curve in the PLC controller is very important in these control processes.
The approximation of the motion orbit to the target curve is generally realized by analog or pulse mode. But both the analog and the pulse mode have drawbacks of complex arrangement of wires, bad anti-interference ability, low control precision, and lack of controlling drivers with high precision.